someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fryz/*A Message From Fryz*
Hello everyone it's me Fryz... you know the guy who used to come to this wiki almost if not everyday, yup. So yeah I haven't been here mostly as I use to, reason for that is well... I've been busy doing other things on the internet, like watching streams, videos on YouTube and as well as playing Smash on my Wii U. I checked my account and saw that I am STILL a chat mod... I am barely in chat lately, so that is a surprise. Also if any admins out there used to have thoughts of removing my Chat Mod title, well you can really. Honestly I never wanted to be chat mod in the first place, I became a chat mod because there was pretty much none at the time and they needed one, so I took the job. Since I've became a chat mod I haven't done ANYTHING a chat mod is meant to do; like ban or remove people from chat. I've always think of myself as the Voice of Reason in the chat room and I always talk to the person who is asking for a kick or ban. So yeah this thought has always been in my mind for a while, but no one really gotten rid of the tile of mine, that is... kind of you If I have to say. One major thing I have NOT been doing to this wiki is contributing to this wiki. It has been 10 months since I've released Eric, and since then I haven't released another pasta. I've basically been having a huge Writers Block and it seems to have not went away, I actually started writing a Pasta but I only did one paragraph and just stopped doing it. Eric took a lot out of me than I ever expected it to. So does this mean I will be coming to the Wiki as well has the Chat room?... Honestly... I have no clear answer to that. Does that mean I am done with this Wiki? NOPE. Yeah I am not fully done with the wiki, I've met great people here who share some same interest that I have, which is really hard to find in reality to me, so I never think of just leaving this place forever. So does this whole speech mean I will be coming to the Wiki more often? Eh... That is going to be hard to say, I still have some money from Christmas and it needs to be spent on, so I get a new game and there is MORE time away from here and I may watch a stream and then maybe from a video on YouTube, Ugh. So yeah... that what has been going on with me if you ever thought about me, in which it is true then that is nice of ya ;3. So yep I think I've went on too long on this blog, so... See you all when ever I guess?... Yeah let's go with that. ~Fryz Category:Blog posts